plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 7 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 7. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 7 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |NR = Coins |FR = Coins, a star |Type = Regular |Flag = Three (two in-game) |Zombie = |before = Far Future - Day 6 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 8 (Chinese version) |EM = Eight (two ✕, two △, two □, two ＋)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Future Zombies at level 1. Difficulty This level has lots of Bot Swarm ambushes, as well as a large abundance or zombies to deal with. Blover should be included in a set up to easily deal with Jetpack Zombies. However, if the player reacts in time, Blover can also stop a Bot Swarm. Robo-Cone Zombies can be difficult to deal with, as they have an enormous amount of health. Bringing Guerrequila or other powerful plants will help. Power Tiles are plenty on the lawn, so using them should be taken into account. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 |note5 = Bot Swarm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 2 4 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 3 5 |note7 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 2 4 |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 1 3 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 4 |zombie13 = 1 3 5 |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note14 = Second flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 3 5 |note15 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush15 = }} Strategies :See Far Future - Day 7#Strategies. Gallery NewFF7M.png|Level menu NewFF7G1.png NewFF7G2.png|Final wave NewFF7R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Cabbage-pult MAX 5 level Gold Cabbage Far Future Day 7 (Ep.121)|By |-| Hard mode= Far Future |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |Zombie = : |before = Far Future - Day 6 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 8 (Chinese version) |EM = Eight (two ✕, two △, two □, two ＋)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty Powerful plants or level 2 plants should be brought, especially those can deal damage to multiple enemies at a time to deal with the Bot Swarm ambushes, and those who have strong attacks to deal with Robo-Cone Zombies, as the zombies have more health. Note that if you are playing in the correct world order from left to right, level 3 zombies may be spawned. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 3 |note5 = Bot Swarm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 2 4 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 3 5 |note7 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 2 4 |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 1 3 5 |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 4 |zombie13 = 1 3 5 |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note14 = Second flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 3 5 |note15 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush15 = }} Strategies *The strategy should be just as same as easy mode, but it is recommended to use powerful attack plants or level 2 attack plants instead. Gallery NewFF7HG1.png NewFF7HG2.png|Final wave NewFF7HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Cabbage-pult MAX 5 level Gold Cabbage Far Future Day 7 (Ep.121)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 7 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with two flags